ファイナルファンタジーVII の詩
by PorcupineCuty
Summary: FFVIIの文字については日本語の詩のシリーズ。 新しい翻訳！
1. クラウド Cloud

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII. It is the property of Square-Enix. This is purely for the fun of writing and for people's enjoyment.

**Title:** クラウド

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing(s):** 何もない

**Word Count: **160 kotoba

**Warning(s):** May cause bleeding of the eyes. XD But seriously, nothing bad happens here.

**Summary:** このように私は自分の目で雲を参照しています

**Dedication:** 雲のために：私は本当にあなたのインスピレーションに感謝していると、常にある私のためである。愛を！

**A/N: **My Japanese is not that great so bare with me. Oh and the little symbol at the end is my name in Japanese.

**クラウド**

あなたの目のように、青  
私はあなたを経験した苦痛を参照してください  
私はあなたの悲しみを参照してください。

金のあなたの中心部では、  
私が保有し暖かさを参照してください  
私はあなたの親切にしてください。

あなたの笑顔のため、明るい  
私はそれを光が夜を参照してください  
私はあなたの甘い魅力をご覧ください。

あなたの魂のように、純粋な  
私は、天使たちが歌う参照してください  
私はあなたの生活をご覧ください。

あなたの人生を右、ここでは  
私は、愛する人を参照して  
私はちょうど私の2つをご覧ください。

**雨**


	2. ザック Zack

**Title:** ザック

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing(s):** 何もない

**Word Count: **150 kotoba

**Warning(s): **Just beware of my Japanese.

**Summary:** ザックへの賛辞。

**Dedication: **ザックには：あなたは、常に完璧な友達は誰もが可能だった。いつもそこに私たちにとって、今もされて、あなたたちを探していただき、ありがとうございます。あなたも逃している。平和tovarishで休憩。

**A/N: **I just NEEDED to do one for this wonderful man. There's no way I could live without writing one. On a side note, all of my poems are in a haiku format. Future poems will be written in other formats as well… when I get around to it that is. :Sweatdrop:

**ザック**

ジェントルゲイルとして、  
は、甘い間抜けな笑顔飛び立つ  
常に恍惚とした。

精神法務省、  
何を信じる者のためあり、  
決してへこたれる。

ハート愛のフル  
熱い情熱に、深い  
すべてにそれを与える。

盗まれた、すべての生活から、  
小さな破片に粉砕。  
すべての時間の冷凍。

保管の記憶では、  
決して、忘れ去られること  
ライブでは、永遠に。

雨


	3. 盗まれた私投稿者 Stolen From Me

**Title:** 盗まれた私投稿者

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing(s):** 雲/ザックとしてペア演じたことがあります。個人的に、私はそれだけで、彼らの友情を受けて輝くのだと思う。

**Word Count: **222 kotoba

**Warning(s): **The Japanese makes you want to vomit. XD Man, I suck at this.

**Summary:** 雲の彼の最も愛する友の出発悲しん。

**Dedication: **すべての人にそれを愛するを失うのがどんな気持ちを知るために。

**A/N: **After seeing the ending to Crisis Core, I was inspired to write this poem. It was so emotional for me that I needed to express what Cloud felt by channeling his feelings through me. Also, this is written in Cloud's POV.

**盗まれた私投稿者**

私は目がある場合を見て、開いて  
毎朝、毎晩。  
私はあなたがすべてでは、笑顔  
すべてのジェスチャーは、すべてのノイズ。

あなたは私を感じることはなかった  
壊れて、不要な。  
決して私が感じられた  
ロストを放棄した。

たびに私は感じた  
寒さと孤独、  
あなたがいつもそこに私に感じてもらうため  
暖かく、フル。

あなたが私を示したことが  
ケアと私を愛しなさい。  
私のことを学びました  
ケアと愛に戻る。

が感じる喜びはない終わり  
いつでも私と一緒にしています。  
私は何もしないことを知っ  
私の側の場合とで。

しかし、その全てが終わる。  
私はもはやすることができます笑顔を見せる。  
もはや私は、あなたの声を聞くことができます  
また私はあなたの肌を感じることができます。

彼らは私からあなたが行った。  
私の幸福。  
私の静かな。  
私のすべて。

私の方法で取得するためのあなたのこと嫌い。  
私はあなたを無駄にさせるために自分を憎む。  
私は何をすべきかに関係なく、あなた戻ってくることだ嫌いだ。  
私が嫌い... ...私の憎しみは十分ではありません。

場合は、ペストで、撮影してきた  
まだ地面に横たわるには、Left  
雨では、ダウンを注ぐ  
しようとする罪を洗い流すために。

私の心の痛み。  
川の涙はまだ流れ。  
耐え難い痛み  
まだ私の魂の燃焼。

天使が消えている  
ケインの奈落の底へ。  
私は、泣くことが、悲鳴を上げることができます  
しかし、あなたは私を聞くことができなくなります。

私はそれを、すべてを終わりにしたい。  
残りの部分にブリスでは、できるようにする  
しかし、私は決して忘れないだろう。  
我々が共有無限されている債券。

それは容易ではない  
しかし、私は行く必要があります。  
私に特別に誰か私に約束  
彼の存在の証拠となるために。

私は彼の存在です。

雨


	4. エアリス Aeris

**Title:** エアリス

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing(s):** 何もない

**Word Count: **286 kotoba

**Warning(s): **How could there be a warning when it's a poem about Aeris? Except maybe that I call her Aeris instead of Aerith. I'm sorry but I grew up calling her Aeris so that's how she'll stay

**Summary:** 美しい花の少女の説明です。

**Dedication: **もちろん、エアリスのために。最も美しい、魅力的なキャラクターまで、ビデオゲームを作成する。

**A/N: **Well, it sure has been a while since I wrote a poem about these wonderful characters of FFVII but I was having writer's block so I couldn't really get anything down. Well, being involved in RPs lately has put me back into a writing mood so I said, "What the hell? I'll write a Japanese poem about Aeris!" So here I am! XD I just wanted to describe her beauty and her charm. That's basically it. I plan to write another one a bit later about the relationship she shared with Cloud so that's going to be juicy! XP I hope you all enjoy!

**エアリス**

そこに彼女は行く  
彼女の軽いタッチで  
彼女の優しい声を使用して  
私のわずかな粉砕。

彼女のエメラルドの瞳  
そんなに明るいシャイニング。  
勇敢浸入を介して  
夜の中。

栗色の髪  
限り、目を見ることが  
最適な小さな角度  
彼女はいつもされます。

彼女のドレスは、明るいピンク  
弓と一致するように。  
強い女の子のブーツ、  
素晴らしいキャッチします。

脆弱な顔、  
いずれかを壊さないようにあえてなる。  
最大限の唇  
これらの天にはすることを望んだ。

彼女は役立つだろう  
すべての人が必要です。  
彼女の心は愛だけを知っている  
探しても貪欲。

もしあなたが探している  
人があなたの肩にどの  
フラワーガールシーク  
彼女があなたの岩になります。

どちらも彼女が実行されます。  
どちらが彼女は泣き  
彼女は、絶対的な兆候だ  
ヒープ内の電力のうち。

マイ栗色の髪の少女  
私にとっては、1つだけです。  
しかし今は、彼女がなくなって  
がどこにも私のために残っている。

我々は、すべてのミス  
そして、女の子が大好きです。  
あなたは私たちの心に残る  
私の...そして世界の残りの部分。

雨


	5. 決して私行こう Don't Let Me Go

**Title: **決して私行こう

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing(s): **クラウド/エアリス私はそれらのいずれかを実行しなければならなかった。

**Word Count: **317 kotoba

**Warning(s): **The Japanese still hurts your brain after all this time. XD

**Summary: **の関係を我々が共有ではなかったの錯視。

**Dedication: **私の最後の詩の両方のクラウドとエアリスにそれらを経て、すべてのために、すべての痛みの後、傷つけ、彼らの両方を継続するだけの体力が専用になります。

**A/N: **Well… I'd say I've put this fic off long enough. How about you? Yes, you read correctly. I've decided that this will be my last poem for this particular fic. Not that I won't be writing poems anymore. It's just… I don't think that making this any longer would benefit me. I have more ideas for fics and personally, I would like to keep my Japanese things to a minimum until I learn more about it. XD This last one is about Cloud and Aeris and what their feelings might have been throughout their entire ordeal. Written in Cloud's POV. I hope you enjoy this final piece. But just because I'm ending this fic does not mean I'm done for good. Please enjoy and I'll see you around. Sayonara. :Smiles gently before quietly taking her leave of you:

**決して私行こう**

どのように奇妙な...  
私は考えたこともなかった  
私はこのように感じるだろう...  
決してない。

私はいつも一人だった。  
決して誰もがチャンスを与えた。  
最後の時間を探しに  
私は特別なものを失った。

しかし、ここで私は...  
あこがれ再び。  
再度検索する。  
再び感。

ここで私は...  
あなたのお手入れ。  
を望む。  
が望まれる。

私は誰にも言う  
を愛する。  
のが良い方法ではありません  
私は何を感じる記述するには

以来、私は最初あなたを見た  
あなたの手の中にこれらの花を  
そして、あなたの髪にピンクの弓  
私は自分の心のあなたを得ることができなかった。

だから私を許してください。  
もし私が弱すぎるようだ  
今思い出す  
ブレイクビーツ私

とはいえ、私はまだ泣く  
時間からする時間  
私があったことをうれしく思います  
何をそんなに長い間で共有々

あたかも永遠にされた。  
私は決して忘れないだろう。  
あなたに生き続ける  
私の中で、少なくとも必要になります。

ようにしてください...  
私に移動させてください...  
どんなに多くの時間を  
で私たちを通過します。

もしていたのを残しています。  
私をここにコメントを残す、フェードする  
私は本当に思う  
自分自身に消える。

しかし、あなたも種を行うにしていること  
あなたが消えることはない。  
永遠にここに私と一緒に滞在されます。  
どれだけ私はいつもここにあなたのためだ。

私はあなたの愛...

雨


End file.
